¡Feliz cumpleaños!
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: Miguel Ángel cumplió años y su familia lo celebró en grande. La joven tortuga disfrutó de su gran fiesta, sus estupendos regalos y un enorme pastel. Eso fue durante el día… porque en la noche, las tres tortugas restantes le dieron su verdadero obsequio… le abrieron las puertas del mundo donde los chicos grandes se divierten. YAOI.


**Sorry, I will post the English version later.**

**Lo advierto desde el inicio, esta historia tiene clasificación M porque es una historia de tipo YAOI y describe situaciones sexuales. Si no eres mayor de edad, sal de aquí. Si eres mayor, pero esta clase de narraciones no son lo tuyo, NO LA LEAS, ahórrate el disgusto. Gracias.**

**Prefiero, por mucho, el amor fraternal entre las cuatro tortugas; pero de vez en cuando me gusta visitar el mundo del T-cest. Basado en la serie del 2003. Agradezco que mi buena amiga :D, la pequeña Mike Masters, me haya dado permiso de publicar esta historia al mismo tiempo que la de ella. ;D Imagínense a los chicos con la hermosa apariencia con la que Sneefee los representa en sus fabulosos dibujos. XD**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La emoción y la euforia que se reflejaron en los ojos de Mikey cuando los demás le mencionaron que su verdadero obsequio de cumpleaños se lo darían ese mismo día en la noche, competían a la par con los rápidos latidos de su corazón y su respiración anhelante. Sin embargo, el joven ninja logró controlarse, no quería que su padre o los invitados pudieran sospechar algo de la verdadera índole de los murmullos que discretamente cada una de las tortugas restantes le habían susurrado en sus oídos.

Miguel Ángel cumplía veinte años ese día. Todos los amigos de la familia habían sido invitados a la gran celebración. Según las ancestrales costumbres de Splinter, adquiridas del Maestro Yoshi, su hijo ahora ya era mayor de edad. Mientras que Splinter dirigía miradas colmadas de orgullo y de ideas prontas a ser cumplidas por el flamante joven recién entrado a la adultez, las otras tortugas lo miraban también.

Pero esas miradas, siempre llenas de amor y comprensión, ahora poseían en abundancia pequeños destellos de un sentimiento que Miguel Ángel sólo conocía por el nombre. Ni Splinter ni los invitados se dieron cuenta de esas miradas, todos los jóvenes quelonios tenían muy bien aprendidas todas las habilidades para el sigilo y entre ellas se encontraba el no dejar entrever nada que pudiera traicionar el pensamiento que en ese momento colmaba sus mentes; darle la bienvenida al más joven entre ellos al mundo de la expresión física del amor.

Mikey tenía muchos deseos de servirse otra enorme rebanada de pastel, pero un discreto guiño por parte del más listo lo disuadió de no hacerlo. Leonardo y Rafael le dirigieron sonrisas de satisfacción al ver lo bien que el más joven había comprendido las señas del joven genio al escuchar la contestación que le dio a su padre.

- Hijo mío, ¿no quieres comer más pastel? Es tu favorito. - Preguntó el Maestro Splinter al ver que su hijo había dejado de lado el cuchillo para cortar una porción más.

- No Padre, esta vez no. Creo que ya es tiempo de que aprenda a controlar un poco mi apetito por los alimentos demasiado dulces. - Respondió Miguel Ángel pidiéndole perdón mentalmente a su viejo sensei por la pequeña mentira.

- Me llenas de orgullo, hijo mío. Control total de tus emociones, pensamientos y acciones son cualidades de un excelente guerrero. Ahora todos ustedes se han convertido en su totalidad en ninjas de primera categoría. Mi misión como su sensei ha terminado, pero sepan que siempre tendrán en mí al más amoroso de los padres. - Cuatro pares de brazos rodearon al buen maestro, dándole las gracias por todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios para guiarlos hasta la cima donde ahora se encontraban.

Las cuatro tortugas y el anciano sensei despidieron con gratitud a todos los amigos de la familia que habían asistido para compartir la alegría del momento. Tan pronto como Casey y Abril salieron de la guarida, el Maestro Splinter dijo:

- Bueno hijos míos, es hora de irme a descansar, ya no soy tan joven como solía ser. - Fueron las palabras del Maestro Splinter a modo de despedida, sus hijos le dieron las buenas noches y el sensei se retiró dejándoles a sus pequeños la opción de decidir cómo terminar el día, no sin antes abrazar por décima vez al que acababa de cumplir años.

Era una de esas contadas ocasiones en que Mikey se alegraba de que su maestro tuviera como costumbre acostarse temprano. Las ansias de saber lo que los demás tenían preparado para él, comenzaban a sobrepasar su paciencia.

- ¿Quieres ver un rato la televisión Mikey? - Le preguntó Leonardo.

- ¡Al demonio con la televisión! ¡Vamos a dónde está la verdadera diversión! - Esa respuesta hizo sonreír a las tres tortugas restantes. Donatelo había colocado uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Miguel Ángel indicándole que no debía subir el tono de su voz. De cualquier forma tuvieron que apoltronarse sobre el sillón frente a las pantallas, esperando un tiempo razonable para darle la oportunidad a Splinter de dormir.

Tan pronto como las jóvenes tortugas se aseguraron de que su padre se había entregado a un confortable y profundo sueño, salieron de la guarida y se dirigieron con prontitud a una sección del alcantarillado que conectaba con lo que había sido el antiguo sótano de un elegante hotel que alguna vez estuvo erguido majestuosamente en la superficie.

Un enorme agujero en el muro que en aquel tiempo fue el resultado de un accidente, había sido disimulado por una gruesa pared de ladrillos y los chicos, Leonardo y Rafael para ser específicos, lo habían encontrado tiempo atrás descubriendo el secreto que ocultaba. Tuvieron la suerte de que el sótano estuviera totalmente fuera del alcance de los humanos en la superficie. Algún arquitecto lo había considerado demasiado pequeño e insulso para formar parte del moderno rascacielos que ahora tomaba el lugar del edificio al que perteneció antes.

Varios muebles abandonados en el interior, que habían sido protegidos por gruesos plásticos, aún estaban en perfectas condiciones y dieron algunas pistas de que el lugar había sido usado para guardar los muebles extras del hotel. El dueño no había escatimado ni un céntimo en la época gloriosa de su negocio, todos los muebles eran de gran calidad.

Leonardo y Rafael hicieron su mejor esfuerzo al limpiar, ordenar y proveer todo lo necesario para el lugar que habría de ser el único testigo de las pruebas de amores manifestados de forma más que elocuente. Los chicos acomodaron estratégicamente la enorme y cómoda cama que habían encontrado dentro, en el centro de la habitación, la cual tenía dimensiones dignas de un lugar destinado a una persona famosa. Dos elegantes sillones, dos mesillas de noche y una lámpara, completaban el mobiliario.

Al inicio, eso era más que suficiente, pero cuando Donatelo cumplió la mayoría de edad y las dos tortugas mayores lo incluyeron; bueno, el más listo cambió un poco el aspecto del lugar. Con Donatelo ahora compartiendo el secreto, se ocuparon de sustituir la lámpara por un lindo candelabro que Abril le consiguió a su colega sin conocer realmente el verdadero propósito de la compra. Además, Donatelo añadió un espacio más al lugar, construyendo un amplio cuarto de baño que fomentó la aparición de sonrisas muy expresivas en los rostros de las tortugas mayores. Ahora era el turno de que Mikey, el más joven de todos, compartiera el secreto y se iniciara en el mundo del sexo.

Por supuesto que Miguel Ángel no ignoraba lo que había de saberse acerca del tema y teniendo ya veinte años, tenía mucha práctica cuando se trataba de darse placer a sí mismo, pero era hora de experimentar lo que era cohabitar con los que lo amaban. Ardía en deseos de sentirse amado de esa forma, deseado, rodeado de los brazos que le harían olvidar para siempre los fríos e indiferentes azulejos del baño.

Mikey, durante todo el trayecto, miraba a los demás muy emocionado. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban con las de Donatelo, podía ver a la perfección un amor muy expresivo pronto a proporcionarle los mejores momentos de su vida. Cuando se encontraba con los ojos de su hermano ataviado de color carmín, podía ver, con un poco de nerviosismo, que el deseo estaba escrito con todas sus letras en todo el semblante del más rudo. Eso le aseguraba que Rafael, al igual que él, también estaba ansioso de empezar. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Leonardo, éste lo miró primero con ternura y después una enorme sonrisa llena de pasión que provocó que sus ojos se entrecerraran sintiéndose halagado.

Por fin, los mayores se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía ser una pared más, ni la más pequeña pista delataba lo que había detrás de ella. Sonriendo, Donatelo se acercó a un grupo de oxidados tubos que estaban a escasos dos metros del sencillo muro. Girando una manivela circular, el tubo giró sobre su propio eje, dejando al descubierto un pequeño teclado que bien podía haber pertenecido a un viejo teléfono celular.

Antes de teclear la clave, el joven genio dirigió una mirada significativa a Leonardo. Rafael imitó la acción de la inteligente tortuga. Miguel Ángel no comprendió el objeto de esas miradas, pero eso no hizo que su curiosidad disminuyera, al contrario, se vio acrecentada al máximo.

El mayor asintió ante las miradas de las dos tortugas, después miró al más joven y le dijo con voz que hizo estremecer de entusiasmo al joven bromista: - Mikey, este día y especialmente esta noche, te pertenecen por completo. Todos te damos la bienvenida a un lugar muy especial. Un lugar donde damos rienda suelta a todas nuestras necesidades de expresar el amor que nos tenemos, donde se desbordan nuestros sentimientos más básicos y se fortalece el más importante; nuestro amor. Cada uno de nosotros, a diferencia de los seres humanos, pertenecemos por completo a nuestros dos amantes. Bueno, de ahora en adelante perteneceremos a los otros tres. - Explicó el de azul sonriéndole a Miguel Ángel, quién devolvió la sonrisa sin reservas.

- Como es tu noche, haremos lo que tú quieras, queremos complacerte por completo. Decide… ¿quién quieres que sea el primero en poseerte? - Preguntó sin tapujos el líder. Mikey abrió sus ojos como si le hubieran dicho que se le concederían tres deseos, pero después empezó a dudar un poco.

Leonardo comprendió la razón de la aparición de la indecisión en la mirada del más joven. - No te preocupes Mikey, cuestiones que hacen mella en los humanos, como los celos y el egoísmo, no nos afectan en lo absoluto. Escoge sin miedo, que entre nosotros nunca nacerá ningún sentimiento que pueda mermar el amor que compartimos. Todos tendremos en alguna ocasión, la oportunidad de complacerte de esa forma. - Mikey suspiró aliviado. Sonrojándose notoriamente, bajó su mirada para momentos después mirar con timidez a Donatelo. - Quiero… quiero que sea Donnie. -

Leonardo y Rafael miraron al más listo llenos de alegría, y al más joven con ternura.

- Bien, - continuó Leonardo, - ahora, como la noche es muy larga, dinos, ¿a quién quieres poseer? - Al principio parecía que nada podía superar la mirada de Mikey después de escuchar la primera pregunta, pero al escuchar la segunda interrogante… bueno, lo único que podía compararse con los brillantes y hermosos ojos del más joven, era la cálida luz del sol.

Una vez más la timidez se adueñó por un momento de Mikey, pero reponiéndose, miró intensamente a Rafael. Las sonrisas de Donatelo y Leonardo al ver la mirada de Mikey mostraban que con anterioridad ya habían adivinado quién sería el elegido. Había algo en la tortuga de piel esmeralda que provocaba que todos quisieran tenerlo bajo sus cuerpos, tal vez el tener control del que nunca se dejaba dominar. Rafael había sido, en todas las ocasiones, el elegido para ser poseído.

- Muy bien Mikey, - añadió Leonardo, - adelante. - Antes de que Leonardo pudiera pedirle a Donatelo que tecleara la clave, Mikey sujetó una de las manos de Leonardo quién volteó a verlo. - ¿Quieres añadir algo más? - Preguntó el mayor con una cálida mirada, animando al más joven a expresar todos sus deseos.

Con un rubor aún más acentuado, Mikey dijo: - Quiero… quiero que tú seas el primero en besarme… y… y… en proporcionarme placer… d-de forma oral… - Dijo Mikey en voz baja, temiendo una negativa.

- Todos tus deseos, son órdenes, pequeño. - Le respondió Leonardo besando la mano con la que el más joven lo había detenido. Al sentir el contacto de los labios del mayor en el dorso de su mano, Mikey no sólo se estremeció al percibir su calidez, sino también se sorprendió a sí mismo saboreando la ternura envuelta en pasión y deseo. No hay nada mejor en la vida que sentirse deseado de esa forma para reforzar la autoestima y Mikey estaba a punto de experimentarlo en toda su gloria.

Los ágiles dedos de Donatelo teclearon en tiempo récord la clave de entrada. El muro que parecía estar construido de frágiles y viejos ladrillos de inmediato se hundió por debajo del piso gracias a un ingenioso y bien diseñado sistema hidráulico, cortesía del ingenio de Donatelo. Pero como no era suficiente, una enorme plancha metálica de cinco centímetros de espesor, también ayudaba a proteger la entrada al santuario de los cuatro amantes.

El sólido obstáculo también cedió con facilidad cuando otro número fue tecleado. De inmediato las luces del interior se encendieron dándoles la bienvenida a las jóvenes tortugas. Tan pronto como el último de ellos cruzó el umbral, ambas cubiertas volvieron a su posición original, ocultando eficazmente cualquier vista y reduciendo al mínimo cualquier sonido proveniente del interior.

Miguel Ángel quedó maravillado al ver la elegancia de la habitación, cualquiera diría que ver un lugar como ése a escasos metros del sistema de alcantarillado sólo sería una alucinación. Leonardo y Rafael habían alfombrado el lugar de pared a pared, para recibir a Mikey. Un largo y no muy angosto tapete de plástico trazaba un camino de la entrada al cuarto de baño, protegiendo la alfombra nueva. Todos se dirigieron al baño y Mikey los siguió.

Una vez dentro, los mayores comenzaron a despojarse de todo su equipo de protección y sus bandanas, Mikey los imitó mientras admiraba el enorme cuarto de baño. Además de los muebles básicos, el lugar también estaba equipado con una enorme tina que tenía el tamaño exacto para que los cuatro disfrutaran de un relajante baño juntos.

Estando libres de sus atuendos, Leonardo colocó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del cumpleañero guiándolo gentilmente hasta la orilla de la enorme tina. Dócilmente, Mikey se dejó guiar sin dejar de mirar al joven líder quien lo observaba con admiración. El más joven indudablemente poseía un físico estupendo.

Donatelo ya estaba sentado en la orilla de la tina y Rafael ya tenía todo listo. En el piso ya estaban dos pequeñas tinas de plástico, esponjas, una botella con jabón líquido y un par de suaves toallas. Leonardo le pidió a Mikey que metiera sus pies en la tina. Ambos, Rafael y Leonardo, se arrodillaron frente a los más chicos.

Rafael se encargó de lavar los pies de Donatelo y Leonardo los de Mikey. Al principio Miguel Ángel no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer, pero Donatelo sólo le sugirió que siguiera su ejemplo: dejarse llevar. Algo tan sencillo en apariencia, fue una de las mejores experiencias de Mikey en su noche de cumpleaños, llena de sensualidad y placer.

Al mismo tiempo que Leonardo humedecía la piel de los pies de la joven tortuga, también les retiraba con suaves masajes todo el grueso polvo del camino, para después tomar una esponja y verter un poco de jabón líquido en los pies de su pequeño Miguel Ángel. El más chico estaba acostumbrado a que los demás lo consintieran, pero no a ese nivel, ni de esa forma. Volteó a ver a Donatelo quien se ocupaba en contemplar a Rafael con una mirada traviesa.

Hay una diferencia del cielo a la tierra entre las caricias inocentes y las que dejan entrever el deseo. Esa fue la primera lección del más joven. Su sentido del tacto le proporcionaba gran placer al sentir como las experimentadas manos del mayor exploraban toda la superficie de sus pies con una lentitud bien calculada, con curiosidad, presionando las zonas exactas para que Mikey pudiera disfrutar al máximo el poder relajarse. Leonardo elevaba sus ojos para ver con satisfacción que sus esfuerzos rendían sus frutos, el más joven mostraba la más viva imagen del deleite.

Donatelo también mostraba una sonrisa que evidenciaba su hambre de caricias más… atrevidas. Rafael estaba muy ocupado tallando con delicadeza los pies de Donnie. Se notaba con claridad que la tortuga de piel obscura tenía dificultades para contener sus ansias, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo porque sabía que en la primera noche de Mikey era muy importante llevar las cosas con calma. Donatelo ya tenía rato deseando aminorar un poco la ansiedad del de rojo.

De pronto, Donatelo se inclinó y sujetó la cabeza de Rafael para darle un beso apasionado. La tortuga de piel esmeralda dejó caer la esponja al saborear los delicados labios de la tortuga con piel color oliva. La ansiosa tortuga recompensó al de morado con una mirada llena de deseo, Donatelo suspiró. Mikey no pudo seguir observándolos porque Leonardo comenzó a tallar las plantas de sus pies, eso le provocó cosquillas y comenzó a reírse un poco.

- Amo con toda mi alma tu dulce alegría, Mikey. - Dijo de pronto Rafael haciendo enrojecer al más joven. Miguel Ángel estaba sorprendido de escuchar esas palabras de boca de Rafael, quien por lo general, le decía que guardara silencio con un gruñido.

- Eres una fuente de pasión para nosotros, una que hemos esperado con impaciencia. - Añadió Donatelo mirándolo con ojos que parecían adivinar sus pensamientos. Mikey enrojeció aún más al sentir como una de las manos de Donnie se deslizaba sobre su cabeza, acariciándolo lleno de amor.

Leonardo fue el único que no pronunció ni una palabra, pero miró a Mikey por un segundo e inclinándose, besó con fervor uno de los muslos del de naranja. Miguel Ángel sintió su cara arder por la intensidad de la sensación. Momentos después, Leonardo y Rafael secaban con delicadeza los pies de los pequeños amantes.

Al fin, las dos tortugas que estaban arrodilladas, terminaron su grata labor; ahora era el turno de los más jóvenes de seguir el ejemplo.

Rafael no cesó de acariciar los hombros de Donatelo mientras sentía cómo las hábiles manos del joven genio masajeaban sus pies. La joven tortuga sentía su sangre hervir de deseo sabiendo que Rafael se lo comía con los ojos.

Mikey intentaba concentrarse para darle a Leonardo la misma satisfacción que él había experimentado, no quería parecer tan torpe en su primera vez. Leonardo, notando que Mikey se estaba poniendo un poco tenso, quiso cumplir de inmediato uno de los deseos que la tortuguita de piel verde mar había expresado antes de entrar.

Inclinándose, el mayor rodeó las suaves mejillas de Mikey con sus manos, acariciando sus pómulos con sus pulgares, admirando al mismo tiempo el más inmaculado tono de azul cielo en el mundo, el que pertenecía a los ojos del pequeño ángel que estaba de rodillas frente a él. Sorprendido por la acción del mayor, el más joven lo miró intrigado. - Mikey, pequeño encantador, gracias por haberme escogido como el que habría de ser el primero en proporcionarte una de las supremas caricias en la vida. -

Mikey se quedó quieto, cautivado por las dulces palabras de Leonardo, observando maravillado los destellos de un ávido anhelo que se manifestaban en los profundos ojos color chocolate del mayor. Antes de que transcurriera un minuto más, Leonardo tocó los labios de Mikey con los suyos. Pudo sentir a la perfección el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de la casta tortuga.

Leonardo repitió la acción una y otra vez, aumentando la duración y la presión sobre los labios del dulce Mikey cada vez que lo besaba. La fogosidad de los besos, al igual que la tierna reacción del más joven, aumentaba cada vez más. El joven líder estuvo por un segundo tentado a ir tan lejos como se lo exigía la ansiedad, pero se contuvo. Sujetando con suavidad la nuca de Miguel Ángel con ambas manos, Leonardo recorrió lentamente toda la superficie de los labios de Mikey con la punta de su lengua.

- Leo… más… quiero más… - Suplicó Mikey con un murmullo al sentir que el ninja de azul se separaba un poco, Leonardo se sonrió, volvió a juntar su boca con la de Mikey y suavemente introdujo su lengua en la boca de su pequeño adorado. De los ojos de la pequeña tortuga se desprendieron dos gruesas lágrimas, como no podía expresar su júbilo hablando, lloró de felicidad. Todas las horas, los días, los años dedicados a esperar su primer beso, habían sido recompensados; todas sus ilusiones, cumplidas.

Al principio era sólo Leonardo el que tocaba suavemente la lengua de Mikey, pero con el pasar de los segundos, Miguel Ángel comenzó a hacer lo mismo. El comenzar a deshacerse de su inseguridad le dio un premio, pues ahora su deleite se había duplicado. La delicadeza que Mikey empleó al principio cambió radicalmente a movimientos más animosos y Leonardo los correspondía fácilmente. La sensualidad despertaba nuevos niveles de deseo insospechados para Miguel ángel, pero muchas nuevas sensaciones aún estaban a la espera de ser descubiertas.

Finalmente, Mikey se separó de Leo. Cuando tuvo las fuerzas para hablar, murmuró mientras suspiraba profundamente: - Leo… te amo. - Leonardo también suspiró al ver la reacción del más joven después de aquel acto sublime y lleno de poesía. - Yo también pequeño, tus labios son deliciosos, Mikey. -

- Si siguen suspirando de esa forma nos vamos a quedar sin oxígeno. - Bromeó Donatelo. Todos se sonrieron. El joven genio ya había terminado de consentir a Rafael y mientras Mikey terminaba de lavar los pies de Leonardo, Rafael hacía lo mismo, besaba a Donatelo de tal forma, que la inteligente tortuga se estremecía de placer gozando de la impetuosidad del más fuerte.

En cuanto terminaron en el baño, todos se dirigieron a la habitación. Donatelo se adueñó de Mikey y se sentó junto a él en uno de los sillones. La joven tortuga estaba a la espera de la nueva experiencia. Donatelo le sonrió y le mostró una bolsa de papel encerado que había tomado de una de las mesillas de noche y que contenía una gran cantidad de pequeños chocolates, los favoritos del travieso.

Cediendo a su costumbre, Mikey se adueñó de la bolsa bien dispuesto a echarse a la boca un gran puñado de chocolates, pero Donatelo lo detuvo riéndose. - No Mikey, así no. Observa… - El más listo vació unos cuantos chocolates en las manos de Leonardo quien con dificultad se había separado por un momento de un Rafael que no cesaba de acariciarle todo el cuerpo mientras le mordía el cuello con suavidad.

Leonardo y Rafael estaban muy cómodos en el sillón contiguo. Leonardo mostró sus manos llenas del adictivo postre a la tortuga de piel esmeralda. Ni una sola palabra salió de los labios del mayor, pero Rafael sabía bien lo que le gustaba a Leonardo. Mirando directamente a los ojos de su pareja en el momento, Rafael comenzó a comer de las manos de Leo.

Lentamente, Rafael comenzó a saborear todos y cada uno de los pequeños chocolates, rozando las manos de Leonardo con sus labios cada vez que lo hacía. La combinación de la espléndida vista que Rafael le obsequiaba al mayor, más la gratificación táctil, el aroma del chocolate combinado con el olor de la fiera tortuga… hacían que el rostro del líder enrojeciera de deseo, la voluptuosidad se extendía por todo su cuerpo, más que predispuesto a una prometedora expresión sexual.

Mikey no dejaba de mirarlos al igual que Donatelo, pero era hora de sentirlo en carne propia… antes de que Mikey le pidiera al más listo que hiciera lo mismo, Donatelo ya tenía sus manos llenas de pequeños chocolates y las acercaba sin dilación al más joven.

Mikey comenzó a saborearlos poco a poco. Cuando terminó, comenzó a lamer y chupar los dedos del joven genio para limpiar y saborear hasta el último pedacito de chocolate. Donatelo se quedó mirándolo sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Mikey levantó su vista y miró a Donatelo fijamente, la tortuga de piel oliva no pudo resistir más, sujetó los hombros del nuevo integrante y lo besó con ardor.

Mikey se vio gratamente sorprendido con la acción. Un pequeño grito de admiración se vio sofocado por los labios de su inteligente pareja quien no se separó de él hasta que lo tuvo bajo su cuerpo, recorriendo toda la superficie de su piel con movimientos exquisitos, suaves pero animosos. Los jadeos de Mikey y Donnie comenzaban a subir de tono igualando a los de Leonardo y Rafael. Era hora de uno de los platos fuertes.

- R-Rafa… es… es la… noche de… M-Mikey… - Le recordó el mayor a su ardiente e impetuoso amante de piel obscura.

- Si… lo sé. - Muy a su pesar, pero sabiendo que más tarde Leonardo habría de compensárselo, Rafael lo soltó para acercarse al más listo. Donatelo había terminado de saborear al más joven y se sonrió cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Rafael levantarlo con facilidad para acostarlo sobre el firme colchón de la cama. Mikey no tuvo tiempo de quejarse por la ausencia de la hábil tortuga de morado, casi de inmediato Leonardo hacía lo mismo con un Mikey ansioso de ser poseído.

- Empecemos, Mikey. - Le susurró Leonardo al oído, para después volverlo a besar con vehemencia. Las respiraciones entrecortadas del más joven evolucionaron a jadeos mientras que Leonardo lamía su cuerpo trazando un camino desde su boca hasta su entrepierna. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, Miguel ángel se hubiera podido imaginar que el placer pudiera alcanzar niveles de esas proporciones.

Leonardo se intoxicaba con el aroma del pequeño Mikey, el olor del cuerpo de la traviesa tortuga le hacía recordar los dulces. El mayor comenzó a ejercer más presión con su lengua sobre las dos placas que protegían con cuidado el pene del más joven. Mikey colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Leonardo, gimiendo, e inconscientemente separó sus piernas. El mayor aprovechó la oportunidad y se colocó en medio para seguir incitando la aparición del miembro de Mikey, el cual parecía clamar por más atención para salir.

Amor sensual, erotismo lleno de encanto, fue lo que llenó la mente del más joven al sentir cómo el mayor comenzaba a masajear con suavidad la parte interna de sus muslos con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra apretaba ligeramente su pequeña cola. El sensible apéndice del cuerpo de Miguel Ángel, al percibir el suave apretón, mandó olas de placer a través de su espina dorsal, avivando el brillo de sus ojos, invitándolo a exhalar gemidos más profundos, excitando su hambre, sus ansias de alcanzar la cima.

Todos esos convincentes estímulos fueron suficientes para que el miembro de Mikey comenzara a emerger de su escondite hasta revelarse en su totalidad. - Eres tan hermoso, Mikey. - Le susurró Leonardo con un tono de voz que lo hizo estremecer. El más joven se sonrió sintiéndose halagado una vez más.

Mientras Miguel Ángel estaba siendo guiado por Leonardo por el camino hacia su primer desahogo sexual disfrutando de compañía, Donatelo ayudaba a Rafael a deshacerse de un poco de la excitación que el de rojo no había podido satisfacer después de haber recorrido por completo cada centímetro del cuerpo del ninja de azul con sus fuertes manos. Estando de pie sobre la cama, el de rojo se dejaba mimar por el de morado quien estaba arrodillado frente a él.

Las diestras habilidades del joven genio demostraban una vez más que la tranquila tortuga era la poseedora de todos los conocimientos anatómicos necesarios para que uno de los orgasmos que Rafael habría de disfrutar a lo largo de la noche, fuera memorable. Rafael ya tenía la mitad del camino recorrido, así que para Donatelo fue sencillo lograr que el miembro de la ruda tortuga saliera de su escondite.

Tan pronto como Donatelo tuvo frente a sus ojos la rígida hombría del más fuerte, lo sujetó de la base con ambas manos y comenzó a lamer la punta. Rafael no se molestaba en ahogar los sonidos que brotaban de su garganta, eso excitaba mucho al de morado. Las más de las veces, era Rafael quien le añadía un toque salvaje al ambiente dentro del aposento, pero de vez en cuando alguno de los demás llegaba a igualarlo y hasta a sobrepasarlo.

Después de largos segundos sabiamente dedicados a usar hábilmente su lengua, el más listo rodeó la base del miembro de Rafael aplicando sutilmente una presión bien calculada que no lo lastimaba, pero no permitía que el más fuerte experimentara el alivio hasta que Donatelo lo soltara. Los siguientes minutos fueron una mezcla de tormento y placer para Rafael. Sin dejar de ejercer presión sobre la base, la inteligente tortuga había rodeado toda la longitud del gran miembro de la tortuga color esmeralda con su boca.

Rafael reprimió sus deseos de suplicar por más al sentir cómo Donnie succionaba sin parar, esos incentivos le prometían alcanzar a vislumbrar el cielo de un momento a otro. Justo cuando el más listo juzgó que Rafael no podía más, dejó de apretar. El orgasmo que experimentó Rafael en ese momento fue tan intenso que casi provocó que la tortuga de morado se ahogara con el semen que llenó su garganta en un instante.

Casi al mismo tiempo Leonardo cumplía la petición del más joven, Miguel Ángel tuvo otro deseo cumplido. La tortuga de azul rodeó toda la longitud de la erección de Mikey, acariciándola con suavidad con su lengua, la diestra tortuga sabía exactamente cuánta presión aplicar para que el más joven pudiera gozar de la sensual experiencia hasta el máximo con una duración más prolongada. El joven líder ofrendaba su mejor esfuerzo para satisfacer al pequeño que todos habían esperado por tanto tiempo. Finalmente, Mikey alcanzó el alivio, el mayor siguió acariciando el miembro del más joven hasta que sintió que estaba completamente saciado… por el momento.

El mayor se sonrió al ver la expresión de satisfacción que se mostraba en el rostro de Mikey. Su boca entreabierta exhalando jadeos suaves, sus ojos cristalinos, brillantes después de experimentar su primer orgasmo junto a los que amaba, era una de las mejores vistas para el mayor. Los ojos de Mikey se encontraron con los de Rafael quien se había dejado caer de rodillas y descansaba su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Donatelo quien lo sostenía mientras le acariciaba la nuca. El más rudo le sonrió al bromista, sus miradas mostraban sin duda alguna que ansiaban la próxima ronda. Ahora era el turno de Donatelo para reclamar la virginidad del más joven.

Tan pronto como todos recuperaron el aliento, intercambiaron de nuevo a sus parejas. Donatelo sabía que Miguel Ángel ahora estaba lo suficientemente relajado para ser poseído sin necesidad de experimentar dolor alguno. Pero no queriendo arriesgar la primera vez de Mikey, el más listo sacó una caja que estaba oculta debajo de la cama. Dentro de ella había varios objetos que le daban variedad a la vida sexual de los chicos. La tortuga más lista encontró lo que buscaba, un tubo con lubricante.

Miguel Ángel no cambió de posición en la cama, permaneció tendido esperando, expectante a la nueva experiencia. Apenas tuvo tiempo para tomar la iniciativa para besar una vez más a Leonardo; porque Rafael, ansioso de la compensación por haber sido tan paciente, esperaba reclamarla en seguida tomando en brazos al de azul para sentarse junto a él al otro lado de la cama, justo en el lugar donde Donatelo lo había mimado por un rato. La leve brusquedad del de rojo hacia el mayor, sorprendió un poco al más joven quien creía que Rafael se despojaba de ello cuando estaba dentro de esa habitación.

Pero no había problema alguno. Desde el inicio, Leonardo había sido el único que podía satisfacer al más fuerte cuando estaba con una lujuria ilimitada a flor de piel. Rafael siempre tenía cuidado cuando se trataba de Donatelo, pero Leonardo, no queriendo que el más rudo tuviera que quedarse sin satisfacer esos pequeños caprichos, siempre se amoldaba a ellos y Rafael siempre se aprovechaba del permiso al máximo.

Para Leonardo eso nunca significó un sacrificio, al contrario, el sentir que el de rojo sólo podía desinhibirse por completo con él, era uno de los aspectos más eróticos para el joven líder. Y la verdad, la vida es mucho más hermosa cuando esos instintos están completamente satisfechos, y más aún cuando se han compartido con la persona amada. Y el amor de los chicos era uno que podía clasificarse, sin duda alguna, como único.

Sexo rudo y duro era lo que Rafael siempre tenía para ofrecer. Claro que muy esporádicamente Donatelo lo probaba también y de seguro Mikey también habría de experimentarlo algún día, pero Mikey prefería más el deseo envuelto en ternura, esa razón fue la que fomentó su decisión de escoger a Donatelo para que fuera el primero en poseerlo.

El miembro de Mikey había dejado de estar erecto, pero Donatelo estaba pronto a arreglar eso. Era un momento cumbre en la vida de Mikey, el cual había estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Creía que su corazón ya había mostrado su total capacidad, pero se desengañó al notar que comenzaba a latir tan rápido que casi podía jurar que se le saldría del pecho.

La inteligente tortuga tocaba suavemente toda la superficie del cuerpo de Mikey, como si estuviera moldeándolo. Cada una de las suaves caricias de Donatelo formaban en conjunto todo un preludio bien orquestado para que su tierno amante obtuviera lo que merecía. Mikey había deseado tanto ese momento, que pudo darse cuenta sin duda alguna que soñar con ello es mucho muy diferente a realizarlo.

El comparar la experiencia con darse placer él solo, era casi un insulto a lo que de verdad significa el lograr la realización física y espiritual con la persona amada; o en el caso muy en particular de los chicos, con todos los que lo amaban. Muchos besos hacían juego con todas las caricias que Donatelo le proporcionaba al más joven, caricias que parecían trazar un camino de fuego por todos los lugares que tocaban. Miguel Ángel le rogó a su pareja que comenzara a hacerlo suyo. El más listo comenzó a prepararlo.

Donatelo había cubierto uno de sus dedos con el lubricante y lo introducía poco a poco por la estrecha entrada de la tortuga que estaba tendida frente a él. - ¿Estás bien, Mikey? - Preguntaba el más listo cada vez que una fracción de su dedo pasaba a través del apretado músculo anular.

- Si… no te detengas, Donnie, - suplicaba el más joven, - se siente muy bien. - Sonriendo, Donatelo continuó hasta que toda la longitud de su dedo estuvo dentro del cuerpo de su pequeño amante. Después de darle a Mikey unos segundos para acostumbrarse, comenzó a rotar su dedo al mismo tiempo que lo sacaba un poco para volver a introducirlo después.

Mientras que Donatelo preparaba a Mikey para poseerlo, Rafael volvía a la carga una vez más. Tener a Leonardo entre sus brazos provocaba que su virilidad cobrara vida sin necesidad de otro estímulo. Rafael mordisqueaba el cuello del mayor al mismo tiempo que aspiraba su aroma.

El cuerpo de Leonardo, con el pasar de los años, estaba impregnado del olor a incienso. Era un aroma que volvía loco a Rafael pues el perfume del incienso se había mezclado con el olor corporal de Leonardo, dando como resultado algo que no podía definir y mucho menos resistir. Cada vez era más difícil para Rafael el tratar de concentrarse en sus sesiones de meditación; de por sí era una de las actividades que menos le agradaban, ahora, con ese aroma rodeándolo, era imposible para él el poder concentrarse.

Pero en la alcoba podía entregarse sin reserva a la excitación al percibir el aroma del que tanto deseaba poseer. - ¿Me deseas, Rafael? - Fue la pregunta que murmuró Leonardo al oído de la tortuga que no podía ya más. Rafael se separó levemente de Leonardo, un destello que avivó el color ámbar de sus ojos fue la respuesta a la pregunta del mayor. Leonardo se sonrió al reconocer al instante una de las fantasías del más fuerte.

- Adelante, Rafa… haz lo que quieras conmigo. - Esas palabras destruyeron por completo el obstáculo que hasta ese momento le impedía a Rafael el desinhibirse. Todos sus sentidos estaban a punto de verse estimulados al máximo. Leonardo, uniendo la acción a las palabras, se acostó en la cama justo frente al de rojo, dejándole el camino libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

Rafael buscó dentro de la caja los objetos que necesitaba. Una cuerda y un antifaz. Leonardo lo observaba con curiosidad; al ver los objetos, sabía lo que le esperaba, era una de las actividades preferidas de Rafael. El de rojo se acercó al mayor, con un gran beso, Rafael le colocaba a Leonardo el antifaz, ahora Leonardo no podía ver lo que pasaba, pero le gustaba el no poder usar su sentido de la vista, pues sus sentidos restantes se agudizaban.

- No te muevas. - Ordenó Rafael con voz firme, cariñosa y llena de un tono de lujuria que hizo estremecer al de azul. Una de sus manos se ocupó de acariciar con insistencia la entrepierna de Leonardo mientras que colocaba la otra mano justo debajo de la nuca de la tortuga acostada para volverlo a besar de tal forma que por un momento Leonardo se sorprendió. Los besos de Rafael apenas y lo dejaban respirar, los gemidos del mayor elevaban el volumen ante las insistentes caricias para que su hombría saliera de entre las placas de su plastrón bajo.

- Te haré pasar el mejor momento de tu vida… - Susurró la fiera tortuga al oído del joven líder quien se estremecía de placer mientras su miembro era masajeado con insistencia. De pronto, Rafael lo soltó, pero Leonardo esperó con paciencia lo que habría de suceder después. Su cuerpo fue volteado boca abajo y sus manos atadas por detrás de su caparazón. Su miembro había quedado atrapado entre su cuerpo y la superficie de la cama, pero no le causaba molestias.

Rápidamente, Rafael se sentó sobre las piernas de Leonardo que estaban juntas, pero su peso era sostenido en gran parte por sus rodillas, así no aplastaba al mayor. Un gemido profundo y prolongado fue la única manifestación de un leve dolor por parte de Leonardo a la súbita intromisión del miembro del de rojo en su cuerpo. Los ojos de Rafael mostraban que sus sentidos estaban complacidos en su totalidad, percibiendo el olor, el sabor del mayor mientras lamía con pasión uno de sus hombros, verlo ahí atado, sintiendo como el cálido interior del cuerpo de Leonardo rodeaba y apretaba su masculinidad, era completamente excitante.

Porque eso era exactamente lo que más le gustaba a Rafael, sentir la estrechez del mayor, con él podía darse el lujo de ser un poco brutal para sentirse totalmente complacido; y Leonardo lo sabía bien. Por supuesto que Rafael también disfrutaba el hacerlo de forma tranquila y suave con Donatelo, pero de vez en cuando recurría al mayor para sentirse pleno en otro nivel. Y ésta era una de esas ocasiones. Rafael no se movió para darle oportunidad al mayor de reponerse un poco.

Al mismo tiempo, con un ritmo suave y cadencioso, el cuerpo de Mikey temblaba con la sensación que por primera vez experimentaba. Nuevamente sus murmullos se convirtieron en gemidos y después en jadeos. - D-Donnie, tómame. - La tortuga de morado no se hizo repetir la invitación, cubriendo su propia virilidad con una generosa cantidad de lubricante comenzó a entrar con lentitud en el cuerpo del más joven.

A cada pequeña intrusión, Miguel Ángel entrecerraba sus ojos, el rubor en sus mejillas se acentuaba cada vez más, una delicia para la vista, sobre todo para Donatelo quien al igual que el ninja de rojo disfrutaba de la apretada entrada del que había cumplido años. Donatelo ya había introducido todo su miembro en el interior del cuerpo de Mikey pero no comenzó a moverse, quería estar completamente seguro que Mikey no sufriría dolor alguno o cuando menos lo mínimo.

- ¿V-voy a se-sentir lo mismo Donnie? - Preguntaba Mikey a la tortuga de piel oliva mientras observaba a Rafael entrar y salir con rapidez del cuerpo del mayor quien gemía y jadeaba mientras estaba a la espera del próximo éxtasis. Donatelo asintió mientras acariciaba lentamente a Miguel Ángel para ver con una calma deliciosa el nuevo crecimiento del miembro de su pequeño amante. Donatelo estuvo a punto de eyacular, pero pudo dominarse, quería alcanzar la cima junto con Mikey.

Después de esperar un tiempo razonable, el más listo comenzó a moverse. Salía lo suficiente para que la punta de su pene permaneciera dentro del cuerpo de Mikey y volvía a entrar tratando de hacerlo en diferentes ángulos para encontrar la próstata del más joven, su punto sensible. Mikey se estrechó al máximo cuando Donnie encontró el punto exacto. Miguel Ángel le rogaba a la tortuga que lo hacía suyo, que aumentara la velocidad y la fuerza de sus empujes.

El razonamiento abandonó por unos minutos la mente de Donatelo para ser sustituido por una pasión salvaje. Si bien es cierto que la expresión física del amor es en cierto modo un poco primitiva, también es en verdad la más sincera. La inteligente tortuga escondía su cara cerca del cuello de Mikey. El más joven lo abrazaba mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su pareja con una voz cuyo tono se elevaba cada vez más y más.

Los impetuosos movimientos de Rafael provocaban que la fricción de los cobertores de la cama sobre el miembro del mayor se incrementara gradualmente hasta volverlo loco de placer. Rafael conocía de sobra la ubicación del punto especial de Leonardo dentro de su cuerpo y lo acariciaba con furor con su rígida virilidad. Leonardo alcanzó el éxtasis de un modo tan repentino que de inmediato se tensó atrapando el miembro del más fuerte cuando estaba por completo dentro de su cuerpo.

Un grito de satisfacción surgió de la garganta de Rafael al sentir que llenaba el cuerpo de Leonardo con su semilla. El mayor, deseando que la ruda tortuga permaneciera un poco más de tiempo dentro de él para disfrutar al máximo hasta la última cálida gota de esperma, tensó un poco más los músculos de la parte baja de su cuerpo. Rafael, al sentir el fuerte agarre alrededor de su pene, comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos pues su orgasmo casi se duplicó.

Rafael se desplomó al lado del mayor cuyo cuerpo al fin se había relajado. Después de varios gloriosos segundos saboreando lo que quedaba de la increíblemente satisfactoria experiencia, Rafael se sonrió al ver que Leonardo también esbozaba una gran sonrisa, aunque envuelta en un poco de cansancio. Con cuidado, la ruda tortuga le retiró el antifaz a su complaciente pareja. - L-Leo, eso… fue maravilloso… gracias. - Agradeció el de piel esmeralda. - Te amo, Rafa…- Contestó el mayor mirándolo lleno de amor.

Ambas tortugas apenas se dieron cuenta del breve grito de Mikey y de Donnie quienes experimentaban el placer multiplicándose de forma exponencial. Donatelo, aún después de haber llenado el cuerpo del más joven, se quedó dentro de él por unos segundos debido al cansancio; además, Mikey no lo soltaba. El orgasmo que el bromista y el más listo habían experimentado lo habrían de recordar por el resto de sus vidas. - Donnie… estuviste… increíble. - Murmuró Miguel Ángel.

Los chicos descansaron un poco antes de seguir. Siendo jóvenes llenos de vida y vigor, aún tenían fuerzas y deseos de continuar jugueteando por un buen rato. Eso sin mencionar que ahora era el turno de Miguel Ángel de hacérselo a Rafael.

Muy animado, Miguel Ángel se separó de Donatelo, el más joven gateó sobre la cama hasta llegar al lado del de rojo quien le sonrió. Donatelo se acercó al de azul y con cuidado, le desató las manos. Leonardo le agradeció a Donnie con un gran beso. - ¿Quieres tomarme, Donnie? - Le preguntó Leonardo. - No… quiero sentirte dentro de mí. - Respondió Donatelo con una profunda mirada, haciendo que la tortuga de piel verde claro humedeciera sus labios con su lengua.

Imitando lo que recién había aprendido en brazos de Donatelo, Miguel Ángel buscó el tubo de lubricante. Al encontrarlo, se dispuso a abrirlo, pero Rafael se lo impidió. - No necesito eso, Mikey, ya estoy acostumbrado, adelante, tómame. - Aunando la acción a las palabras, Rafael comenzó a acariciar el miembro del más joven para volverlo a la vida. Mikey inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir las fuertes manos del más rudo acariciando su hombría.

Esta vez Mikey tardó un poco más en tener una erección completa, pero al lograrlo podía sentir la palpitación del deseo recorrer toda la longitud de su cuerpo. Rafael ya estaba listo, él mismo se había encargado de su propia excitación. Mikey le pidió a Rafael que se pusiera a gatas, esa era la forma en que Mikey siempre había soñado con hacérselo. La tortuga de piel obscura quiso objetar, pero cedió al ver los rostros de Leonardo y Donatelo que le recordaban que era la noche especial de Miguel Ángel.

Colocándose en la posición que el cumpleañero le pidió, Rafael separó sus piernas y se inclinó un poco para ofrecerse a Mikey mientras su rostro enrojecía un poco. Para Rafael siempre había sido un poco difícil el ser pasivo, pero una vez que había comenzado, nunca se arrepentía. Miguel Ángel se sonrió complacido y colocó la punta de su miembro erecto sobre la entrada de Rafael. De inmediato pudo darse cuenta que la sensación de poseer difería bastante a la de ser poseído, pero era igual de excitante. Rafael exhaló un pequeño grito ahogado, el más joven estaba bien dotado.

Miguel Ángel no se rindió ante sus ansias de penetrar con más fuerza al que había escogido, quería disfrutar de la sensación todo el tiempo que pudiera, además quería que también su pareja disfrutara al máximo de su desempeño. Con una pícara sonrisa, el más joven observó como la colita del más rudo se movía de un lado a otro exteriorizando el deleite de su dueño. - Apunta al lado izquierdo, Mikey. - Le sugirió Donatelo, haciendo una pausa, pues no había cesado de besar al mayor quien estaba acostado boca arriba sobre la cama con el más listo sentado sobre su regazo.

Miguel Ángel siguió la sugerencia, casi de inmediato los movimientos del pequeño apéndice de Rafael se volvieron frenéticos, al igual que los gemidos que el más rudo exhalaba a cada empuje del miembro del más joven. Rafael cerró sus ojos con fuerza rogándole al mismo tiempo a su amante que incrementara la fuerza, la velocidad, la profundidad… Miguel Ángel sujetó con fuerza la orilla del caparazón de la tortuga que le pedía el ser más salvaje. En verdad que todo lo que el más joven había experimentado durante la noche, había rebasado sus expectativas. El tener una ardiente tortuga que clamaba por más, era el broche de oro a esa noche tan especial que le pertenecía por completo.

Donatelo, después de encender nuevos bríos en el mayor, le decía: - Leo… quiero ser yo quien dirija… - Después de exteriorizar su deseo, el más listo sujetó con mano firme pero gentil el miembro de Leonardo y lo dirigía a su entrada. Poco a poco, Donatelo comenzó a bajar su cadera hasta quedar sentado, con todo el miembro del mayor dentro de él. El joven genio de verdad deseaba tener un orgasmo más antes de dar por terminada la noche de bienvenida al más joven, pero el cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en sus fuerzas.

- Leo… y-ya no puedo. - Leonardo se dio cuenta que el de morado necesitaba un poco de ayuda pues en los últimos días se había dedicado a trabajar sin descanso en uno de sus muchos proyectos. Sujetando con delicadeza el pene de Donnie, Leonardo comenzó a buscar un punto en específico en la base de la erección de Donatelo. Su sentido del tacto reconoció el sitio y de inmediato, haciendo uso de su habilidad, activó el punto de presión.

Como por arte de magia, el más listo sintió como recuperaba el nivel de deseo al mismo tiempo que sus fuerzas. Su excitación se volvía más y más grande mientras comenzaba a subir y bajar su cuerpo rápidamente, mientras que Leonardo, al sentir que el joven genio había recuperado su vigor, se dedicó a disfrutar de la repentina sensación que envolvía su hombría mientras el interior del cuerpo de su pequeño amante lo acariciaba. Leonardo siempre disfrutaba al máximo cualquier actividad dentro de la habitación y eso lo complacía mucho, de esa forma podía darles gusto a todos sus pequeños amantes.

El joven líder inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás golpeando la superficie de la cama, apenas respirando, pues el placer que el más listo le proporcionaba era de lo mejor. Todas y cada una de las células del cuerpo de Donatelo clamaban por más. Las miradas del joven genio se encontraron con las de Leonardo y sonriéndose se extasió al contemplar que también el cuerpo de su pareja vibraba y se consumía bajo el mismo hechizo que lo tenía cautivo.

Ambas tortugas experimentaron el éxtasis casi al mismo tiempo después de varios minutos en los cuales Donatelo no había parado de subir y bajar con rapidez. Para que el sexo alcance su nivel más elevado debe estar bien cimentado en un amor verdadero, y eso era justo lo que todos los chicos compartían.

Después de que ambas tortugas disfrutaron de un desahogo más, Donatelo se dejaba caer sobre el pecho de Leonardo, su deleite había acabado con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. - L-Leo… c-creo que me voy a d-dormir… - Murmuró Donnie antes de cerrar sus ojos. En cuanto Donatelo se entregó sin resistencia a la imperiosa necesidad de dormir, Leonardo lo abrazó con cuidado para no despertarlo y se quedó ahí, admirando embelesado a la pequeña tortuga que se había rendido a la intensidad del acto que, para muchos, es el modo en que dos almas se vuelven una sola por unos segundos.

Mientras el mayor acariciaba con ternura a la tortuguita que estaba profundamente dormida sobre su pecho, Mikey también caía rendido sobre el caparazón de Rafael, quien con los impetuosos movimientos del nuevo integrante, se había desplomado sobre la cama al experimentar el espléndido desahogo que el más joven le había proporcionado. - Rafa… gracias. - Murmuró Mikey con ternura al más rudo quien, a pesar de tener todo el peso del más joven sobre su cuerpo, resollaba con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones.

Minutos después de una pausa, un poco más larga esta vez, los mayores se dedicaron a poner un poco de orden en la habitación. Leonardo y Rafael tendieron la cama con sábanas y cobertores limpios mientras que Mikey, sentado en uno de los sillones, sostenía sobre su regazo a la tortuga de morado quien estaba dormido. En cuanto los mayores terminaron de ocuparse de la cama, se acercaron a los más jóvenes. Leonardo cargó a Donnie y Rafael a Mikey, aunque todavía estaba despierto.

Se dirigieron al baño. Tan pronto como pudieron, llenaron la tina y se sumergieron en la relajante agua caliente. Rafael bañaba con esmerada atención al más joven quien comenzaba a bostezar. Al mismo tiempo, Leonardo hacía lo mismo con el pequeño Donatelo tratando de no despertarlo. El mayor quería que el más listo disfrutara de una larga noche dedicada a obtener el mejor de los descansos.

- Gracias Leo, Rafa, esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. - Dijo Mikey con una satisfacción y un amor que no podía ocultar. - Lástima que Donnie se durmió, me hubiera gustado besarlo una vez más. - Se sonrió Mikey viendo al de morado quien estaba entre los protectores brazos del joven líder.

- Estaba un poco cansado antes de comenzar, Mikey, estuvo un tiempo dedicado a una de sus investigaciones. - Explicó Leonardo sonriéndole al más joven. - Pero cuando despierte mañana, habrá disfrutado de una noche espléndida y podrás darle un beso de buenos días. ¿Quieres dormir junto a él? -

- ¿¡Vamos a dormir aquí!? ¿¡Todos juntos!? - Preguntó Mikey muy emocionado.

- Es lo mejor, no queremos desperdiciar tiempo en recorrer todo el largo camino a casa estando tan cansados, Mikey. - Le dijo Rafael.

- Entiendo… ¡Claro que quiero dormir junto a Donnie! - Exclamó lleno de alegría el más joven.

Después de esa entusiasta frase, las dos tortugas ayudaron a Leonardo a terminar de bañar a Donatelo. Cuando todos ya estaban listos y secos, se metieron a la cama. Los mayores acomodaron al joven genio entre los brazos del bromista quien se quedó profundamente dormido con una enorme sonrisa decorando su rostro.

Leonardo se acostó al otro lado de la enorme cama junto a Rafael. La ruda tortuga envolvió al joven líder entre sus brazos, dándole el último beso de la noche. Unos minutos después, todos ya estaban desconectados de la realidad.

Miguel Ángel comprendió tantas cosas esa gloriosa noche. Una de ellas era que no vuelves a ser el mismo después de experimentar esos actos llenos de amor. Actos en los cuales tu 'yo' anterior muere para renacer una vez más, completamente renovado. Actos que le hacían recordar los dulces en conserva, de esos que duran años en obtener el sabor exacto para el deleite máximo. El sexo no sólo es desahogo, es una energía sagrada que tiene el poder para crear una nueva vida.

Y era cierto, de ese día en adelante, Miguel Ángel renacía cada vez que compartía su persona con todos los que lo amaban. Disfrutaba cada segundo saboreando cada oportunidad que tenían para expresar físicamente su amor. Su vida se intensificaba cada vez que experimentaba el poder de esa energía.

Eran cuatro seres muy especiales que habían nacido en el mundo para vivir una existencia única y singular, una existencia que no estaba limitada por las mismas leyes que restringen a los humanos. Cuatro corazones que compartían el sentimiento más importante de la vida, latiendo al mismo tiempo con la misma fuerza y armonía, disfrutaban de una lluvia de amor.

No se puede pedir más.

**FIN**


End file.
